


absolution

by bitchyArtisan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Intercrural Sex, not really - Freeform, sorta hate sex?, this is horribly titled sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchyArtisan/pseuds/bitchyArtisan
Summary: You and Sokka get into an argument.
Relationships: Sokka (Avatar) & Reader, Sokka (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131





	absolution

“You’re such a fucking asshole.”

“Oh whatever  _ princess _ . I didn’t even do anything.” 

Something flared up in the back of your throat and without thinking you scooped up a handful of snow and beamed Sokka in the face. He let out a shocked yelp and immediately shot a glare at you, wiping cold liquid off his cheek. “What was that for?!” 

“You didn’t  _ do anything _ ? Tell that to the guy back there!” You gestured angrily towards the village behind the both of you. You’d been visiting an outlying water bending village with your group, helping them learn to unfreeze their water reserves, and a  _ very _ attractive guy had taken interest in you. It’d been a long time since you’d gotten any attention whatsoever, so sue you for flirting right back at him. 

Sokka shrugged unapologetically, scoffing. “He was a jerk. It was for the better.” 

You blanched, teeth gritting. Stopping in your tracks, you crossed your arms across your fur clad chest. “Who the  _ fuck _ are you to make those decisions for me?” 

Sokka sighed in irritation, wheeling around on one foot. “I was helping you, since you clearly can’t help yourself.” 

“ _ Helping _ me?” 

“Throwing yourself at any guy who looks at you is kind of grounds for saving.” 

Your mouth dropped open. “You. Are. An.  _ Asshole _ !” 

Rage built in your stomach, heavy and burning, and you saw red as you stormed forward and shoved Sokka as hard as you could. He went tumbling backwards, slipping on the ice path without any purchase, and fell right into an ice structure behind him. On the bright side, it wasn’t solid, so he didn’t really get hurt. Unfortunately, it was so thin because there was  _ water _ underneath it. Which Sokka was quickly soaked in. In negative degree temperatures. 

He sucked in a sharp breath, scrambling wildly to get out of the freezing puddle. His eyes were practically blazing when he looked at you again, hair dripping into his face. “You’re kidding.” 

You gaped, unsure of what to say or do. You really hadn’t meant for that to happen. You were angry and- who were you kidding, you were  _ still _ angry. You shrugged. “I was  _ helping _ you,” you mocked, “helping you wipe that smug ass look off your face.” 

Sokka was seething. He leaped to his feet, and you took off running, almost tripping over your own feet. He chased after you swiftly, brows set in determination. Holy fuck, what was he gonna do to you now? Drag you back to the puddle and throw you in? He might just hold you under, honestly. Those were the only clothes he had currently, due to the growth spurts he couldn’t stop having now. 

He looked pretty livid. Maybe he’d just break your nose or something. You’d seen plenty of guys going through puberty have bursts of anger and throw punches. 

You sped up a little bit, hoping to get to the tent and close it off before he caught you. He wouldn’t ruin the tent to get to you, would he? Run into  _ his _ tent- now there was an idea. He definitely wouldn’t ruin his tent. 

Just ahead you spotted the group’s campsite, hidden in between a large, frozen cliff and a group of thick trees. You heard the huffing of breath right behind you, nearly in your ear. He was so close,  _ Tui and La _ , you had to run faster! 

You burst forward and jumped through the flap of Sokka’s tent, landing in a heap on a soft bed of furs. No matter how plush his blankets were, the ground beneath was still hard, and you rubbed your elbows, wrists aching when you pushed off of them. You clambered towards the entrance, fumbling to close the latches, but he was too quick. Sokka tore the flap open and pushed in wildly. Without a moment’s hesitation, strong hands landed on your shoulders and pressed you right back into that bed of furs. 

Adrenaline pumped through your veins like blood, making your limbs almost tremble as he held you down, the length of his body flush against yours. You flailed, hands pushing at his arms to get him off of you, but Sokka was quicker and had the upper hand. He snatched your hands midair and slammed them down above your head, holding you in place. 

Shit, his clothes were cold. Then why did you feel so warm? Something like anxiety and fire pooled in your stomach. 

“Caught you,” he sneered, but his cheeks were flushed. Wasn’t he supposed to be freezing? 

Your head screamed at you to stop being so submissive. God, you went down so easy.  _ Fight back already _ . You snorted, straining against his grasp to no avail. “Wow, good job. What are you gonna do now? Call me a whore again?” 

Sokka halted for a second, almost as though he’d been caught off guard. He seemed to realize your position. Then he smirked. “Is that what you want me to do?” 

You opened your mouth to retort, but found nothing came out. Your face was heating up faster than blasting jelly. And honestly. You couldn’t find it in yourself to argue either. Especially not when that look made your insides feel so hot. 

Didn’t mean you had to give in though. If he was gonna play  _ that _ game, you could beat him out any day. 

With a quick motion you wrapped your legs around his hips, yanking him down until you could feel the hard line of him through your trousers. Sokka’s face crumbled, a heated sound wrenched from the back of his throat. You chuckled with satisfaction, squeezing tight. “Think about this a lot, Sokka? Been awhile?” 

He huffed, torn between the pooling pleasure and sheer irritation. 

Truthfully, you could relate. The pressure felt  _ really _ good. If only there was more-

Sokka thrust forward once, lack of restraint evident, and you couldn’t stop the whimper that left you at the friction. He noticed. He  _ definitely _ noticed. Reigning himself in as much as he could, he thrust again, this time deeper, slower, watching as your eyebrows pulled together. “Doesn’t look like you mind all that much, huh princess?” His voice was breathier than before, and  _ lower _ . 

He still hadn’t released your hands. Your back arched. “You like it when I call you that?  _ Princess _ ? Fits you pretty well, doesn’t it? So demanding…” He shifted your wrists into one hand and trailed the other one over your side, down, down, tracing circles into your hip. Just to prove his point you jerked your hips against his, a hard slide over his member causing a distracting clench in his jaw that you couldn’t take your eyes off of. If only you could reach. 

“Do something about it then,” you egged him on, pretending to be unbothered. Anyone could tell you were incredibly flustered, but if there was one thing you were good at, it was acting. “Aren’t you supposed to be  _ helping _ me? My fucking knight in shining armor,” you tested his hand again, and he tightened his grip, leaning in closer to keep your wrists on the floor. “Do something. Help me. I’m getting  _ bored _ .” You pushed your hips against his again, teasing. 

It took him a second to process, head a little cloudy with heat, but Sokka’s eyes darkened considerably at your statement, lips curling in a way that made you equal parts aroused and nervous. 

“Oh? You’re bored, are you?” You were speechless.

He leaned in close, lips literally brushing yours with every word. “Well I better get interesting then.” 

Then he was kissing you, rough and heavy, and you returned the action eagerly. He coaxed your lips apart without even trying. He nipped your bottom lip playfully, and you shivered, legs squeezing around his waist. He groaned low against your mouth, rutting into you again. The room was sweltering. Why were you still wearing clothes?

You made an unhappy sound and he pulled back, a worried look flickering over his features. Sokka scanned your face quickly, but realized what you wanted when he noticed you pulling your gloves off. “Getting too warm?” he teased, and you nearly snarled, wrenching in his hold again. He was distracted, taken off guard, and almost lost your wrists for a second before recovering them. 

“Just shut up and help me,” you demanded, squirming impatiently. He hummed thoughtfully, appearing way too smug for his own good. 

“No,” he sighed, “I don’t think I will. I kinda like it like this.” He ground down on you, that same slow, rough pace, and you whined high, closing your eyes before you could see the way he bit his lip, his resolve nearly breaking right then and there. The fact that he’d been this patient already was only due to his need for victory. 

Pride be damned. It was hot and you were hot and Sokka was hot and you couldn’t fucking  _ think straight Tui and La- _ “Please,” you asked, so quiet he could barely hear it. But hear it he did, and any arrogance previously inhabiting him fled so fast he swore it made him lightheaded. Or maybe that was because it was so quickly replaced by longing. 

He released your hands and you flew to rip your gloves off completely. He was undoing your coat before your fingers even reached the clasps, and then he was tugging it off and tossing it somewhere. He tried to start on your tunic but the incessant yanking at his own coat was too much to ignore, and he shrugged his off too. Tunics came and went, probably landing wherever your coats went, and the disrobing process was promptly interrupting by exploration. 

Your bindings were somewhere in the mess of clothes, and Sokka couldn’t have been happier about it. He just stared for a long moment, so stricken at the sight of you bare and in the firelight of a lantern. He cupped one breast, then the other, and leaned down to mouth at your collarbone. He toyed with a nipple, testing the waters, and when you shifted, muscles tightening, he pinched it delicately. You hummed in approval, hands finding new territory of their own. His chest was smooth and toned, soft but firm all the way down to his bellybutton. Lower still was a trail of hair that matched the strands on his head, which were falling loose from his ponytail now. 

He made eye contact as he kissed one nipple, then closed his mouth around it. The warmth made you gasp, and he sucked gently. Your reaction had him snickering around your skin. You tugged lightly on that happy trail and delighted in the way his face fell. 

He pulled off and pushed up on his hands, eyes falling to your pants. An unspoken question filled the air, one you both desperately wanted answered. 

You wanted to.  _ God _ , you wanted to. The bulge straining against his crotch told you he wanted nothing more either, but… you  _ couldn’t _ . You didn’t have any protection, and the closest marketplace was in a tiny, old fashioned watertribe town a long walk away, where your  _ friends and family _ were browsing. 

“We… we can’t…” you started, face dropping with disappointment. Sokka mirrored your emotions, but then he got that  _ look _ . The mischievous one. The one that meant he had an idea- and it was always a 50-50 chance that it’d be good or bad. 

He smoothed his hands over your ribs, down your navel, and stopped at the hem of your trousers. “Trust me?” 

You sighed. Of course you did. You nodded. 

He undid your pants and tossed them and your underwear behind him. He almost got distracted again, but you grabbed his waistband before he even had the chance to forget. You would  _ not _ be the only one fully naked. You trailed your fingertips over his warm brown skin, over edges and dips until you reached his jaw, caressing the sharp line of it, his cheeks, pretty blue eyes. You pulled his hair free from his ponytail so it framed his face beautifully. How was he prettier than you?

Judging by the adoring look on his face, he was thinking the same thing. 

Skin tinged a deep red, he turned and rummaged through the bag near his bed and fished out a small glass bottle of oil, grinning triumphantly. 

You raised an eyebrow. 

He huffed. “Don’t look at me like that! It’s so my boots don’t get stiff.” 

Your gaze drifted down to his hardness, then back up. You deadpanned. 

“I- My boots are leather, ok? They need to be oiled!” He defended. Shaking his head, he gently pushed you back down onto the furs, uncapping the bottle. He poured some of viscous fluid onto his fingers and met your eyes, before awkwardly spreading the oil on the inside of your thighs. His movements were so stilted, he must have known how weird this looked. You couldn’t help giggling at the pout he was pulling. 

“Don’t make fun of me! It’s for the plan!” 

You snorted. “You’re so easy to make fun of.” 

He leaned back, setting the oil on the floor, and your eyes travelled down, down…  _ fuck _ . He hadn’t gone soft at all. Absentmindedly you reached for him, just wanting to feel. When you wrapped your hand around his cock, Sokka jerked in surprise, whimpered softly, and pushed into your touch, all within seconds. Ignoring the odd feeling of oil on your thighs, you slid your hand up and down, just to find out what it would do. Sokka’s head fell forward, chin touching his chest, and his hips thrust into your hand once more. You felt him pulse against your palm, sort of like water moving, but not quite. 

A bead of liquid pearled at the tip, and you rubbed it in with your thumb, smirking playfully when he gasped, hard and heady. He turned the tables in such a swift motion, you hardly noticed you were falling until you were on your back again. 

You could barely see the blue in Sokka’s eyes anymore. And it certainly wasn’t that bright ocean color anymore- it was dark, like the waters deep below. He grabbed hold of your knees and pushed your legs together. Your thighs touching felt so weird with the oil on them, all slippery and sort of sticky. 

Your mind went blank when he held them tightly together and pressed his dick between them, sex sliding right through your folds without preamble. 

Both of your shocked moans mingled together in the emptiness of the tent. “Is that good?” Sokka asked. The tension in his hips and the trembling of his hands told you that it was certainly good for him. He looked like he could hardly keep from thrusting again, knuckles going white from gripping your knees so hard. 

You couldn’t lie, it felt pretty fucking amazing for you too. You nodded hazily, squirming against him. A little confidence returned to his demeanor, seeing your pleasure addled self. 

He pulled back until just the tip was nestled against your clit, and pushed in again, sliding so smoothly against you. “ _ Yeah _ , feels good huh?” You reached up to put your hands over his, searching for something to ground you. You clenched your thighs responsively around him, and his lips just  _ fell _ apart like they were made to. 

From there it was just a push and pull, his hair swaying with the motions as his face grew more and more flushed and his expression fell more and more apart. He shoved in deep on one thrust, and the pressure on your clit was  _ maddening _ . You cried out, arching up hard, and just watching you he answered with an, “Oh  _ fuck _ .” He dropped his stance lower so he’d dig in again, wanting to hear that until he couldn’t anymore. 

Heat was building behind his cock with every plunge into that tight circle of skin, and Sokka  _ knew _ he wasn’t going to last long. Shit, it just felt so  _ good _ . And watching your face melt with pleasure was getting him hot in all the right places. He sped up his pace, the slapping of his hips like a steady drum. 

You’d dissolved into whimpers and whines, the friction of his motions making something expand inside of you like fire. The flame grew hotter and hotter until you were cutting off, sucking in air and burning alive as a coil snapped. A moan ripped out of you, a long “ _ Ahh- _ ” and then “ _ fuckSokka-”  _ as pulses of pleasure hit you, one after the other, making your body tense up and your fingers go sparkly like you’d laid on them for too long. 

Your thighs clamped down and Sokka was done, head falling back as he came hard. He shot onto your stomach, letting out little “ _ ah _ ”s with every throb until finally his muscles released and he relaxed, falling back on his heels. 

Both of you caught your breath, coming down. Lazily Sokka felt around for a cloth and gingerly wiped off his sensitive dick, then cleaned your thighs and stomach. 

Now that you’d calmed down, you were hit with how cold the water tribe area actually was. You shivered, curling into the fur pelts underneath you. Sokka threw the cloth to the side and sat still for a moment, unsure of what to do. 

You huffed, rolling your eyes and grabbing his hand, tugging him towards the bed. “Come on,” you whined, “it’s cold.” Well, you weren’t wrong. He lifted a blanket over the two of you, accepting you with open arms when you immediately wriggled your way into them. 

“So… uh…” he fumbled for something to say. 

“You were jealous,” you stated matter of factly. Of course you’d known. You’d hadn’t really been angry that he chased that guy away, even if he was kinda cute. He looked “an awful lot like Sokka,” as Toph had put it, anyway. You hated her uncanny ability to read you sometimes. You’d been more upset that if he  _ did _ like you that much, he still wasn’t doing anything about it. 

Sokka’s eyes went wide. “I was  _ not _ ,” he squeaked defensively, but you rolled your eyes, nipping at his shoulder. 

“Shut up. I like that you are. I like  _ you _ . Just  _ do _ something about it next time instead of pouting like a fucking baby.” 

Sokka went from confused to surprised to ecstatic in seconds flat. “You like me…” he mumbled giddily under his breath. And then-

“ _ Hey! _ ”


End file.
